To the last syllabe of recorded time
by Nithiril
Summary: TMRxOC Les miettes des souvenirs d'une femme ayant croisé la vie de Tom Riddle. Secret murmuré du bout des lèvres, dans l'ombre, secret insupportable. Sois souvenir éphémère et vaporeux ou pâle chair dans le néant brumeux. juste pr essayer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je regrette de ne posséder que Sylence Arbreroux, sa famille et son chat et Charlotte Paddington

Résumé : Vie par morceaux, souvenirs d'une fillette, d'une adolescente et d'une femme qui a croisé cet incontournable Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**To the last syllable of recorded time****1**

Chapitre 1°, _Later_

Later… Later… Ce mot lui trottait dans la tête depuis la matinée, mais pourquoi ? En y pensant elle avançait nonchalamment vers son cours de potion. Premier cours. Un petit nœud dans l'estomac, mais une ouïe exceptionnellement fine qui lui fit entendre les gloussements intempestifs et mal étouffés de bécasses arrivant derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, leur lançant un regard noir qui les fit hoqueter de surprise tandis que la brunette au centre restait figée avec sa baguette en l'air. Elle se reprit doucement.

« ― Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie pas méchante », gloussa-t-elle sur un air faussement innocent.

« — Bien évidemment », sourit amicalement la jeune fille.

Elle rentra dans la salle, et prit place au premier, se préparant à les garder sous surveillance pour le reste de l'année. Le petit groupe des quatre oies entra à son tour, mais ce fut un jeune garçon, grand et brun qui s'assit en premier sur le même banc qu'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Il installa ses affaires sans se préoccuper de personne, pas même des arrivants un peu bruyants, des garçons qui parlaient, des filles qui gloussaient. En revanche, il paraissait absorbé par le cours qui se déroula quelques instants plus tard. Il buvait avidement les paroles du professeur. Son sérieux en était presque amusant, il suivait les consignes à la lettre noircissant son parchemin avec célérité. Le professeur semblait s'intéresser à ces deux-là qui ne pipaient mot, griffonnaient et ouvraient de grands yeux avides de connaissances lors de son cours.

Lorsqu'il les félicita avec un aussi grand sourire et une lueur dans le regard, le jeune garçon accorda un instant son attention à sa voisine. C'était une petite fille qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de sept ans, avec de longs cheveux châtains séparés en deux tresses. Elle lui sourit furtivement, plissant ses yeux bleu irisé de safran.

* * *

Le mot qui lui avait occupé l'esprit son tout premier jour s'expliqua au cours de sa troisième année. Ce fut ce rêve de son passé qui lui annonçait chaque fois un changement dans sa vie. Quelque chose d'important. Ce rêve. Le même, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Sa mère était couchée sur le divan, elle tenait énormément à cette sieste après le repas. La jeune fille était une fillette affublée de deux couettes et d'une robe bleu avec des papillons en train de faire un dessin d'une famille dans une maison à la campagne, des étincelles multicolores jaillissant d'énormes baguettes.

« — Maman ? »

« — Huum moui ? »

« — Pourquoi il est pas là papa ? »

« — Il ne pouvait pas rester ma chérie. »

La voix de sa mère était étranglée. Depuis qu'elle savait parler, l'Innocence lui posait la question, comme si chaque fois, la réponse étant trop douloureuse, elle l'enfouissait dans un coin abyssal de sa mémoire. L'endroit le plus hermétique de tout l'univers, quelque endroit où cacher toutes les mauvaises choses qui vous font pleurer des heures après y avoir pensé une seconde. C'était certainement ça, elle refoulait avec une intensité extraordinaire cette réponse et ne cessait de poser innocemment la question, comme si au bout d'un certain temps, il viendrait la réponse à peine murmurée par l'espoir : « il va revenir ».

« — C'est quand que j'aurai une baguette comme toi dit ? »

« — Bientôt ma puce, mais il faut prendre ton mal en patience et laisser ta mère dormir. »

« — Maman…encore une question…une toute petite… »

La femme soupira.

« — Oui Sylence, je t'écoute, mais tu feras ta sieste sans broncher juste après. »

La fillette prit une moue boudeuse, des yeux de chien battu, mais c'était peine perdue. Allongée sur le divan, son carré brun éparpillé sur le coussin, une main devant ses yeux clos la mère de la fillette attendait la question sans rien voir.

« — Pourquoi est-ce que je dois boire cette chose tous les mois ? Pourquoi est-ce que… je peux jamais resté longtemps avec les autres enfants ? »

Le silence fut long et pesant.

« — Plus tard Sylence mon ange…tu le sauras plus tard… »

Sa mère s'endormit. Sylence tourna son regard vers le chat qui dormait près de la fenêtre. Il s'éveilla au regard de la fillette, sauta sur le tapis du salon et vint se loger au creux de ses genoux en ronronnant.

« — Pourquoi Nou ? Pourquoi est-ce que papa est parti ? Nou, tu peux le dire toi, tu étais là non ? »

Le chat ronronna, mais un sentiment de tristesse et de malaise passa de lui à elle. Il lui lécha les joues traduisant sa réponse : « Non Sylence il ne faut pas que tu saches maintenant » et ils s'endormirent.

Plus tard… Deux jours plus tard, sa mère était emportée par la fièvre du chagrin.

« — Quatre ans que ça couvait. Il fallait s'y attendre… »

« — Faut dire qu'il paraît qu'elle se laissait drôlement aller… »

« — Elle aurait pu penser à son enfant… »

« — Faut dire qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir aussi ! On ne fait pas un enfant avec le premier venu tout de même ! »

« — Même qu'i paraîtrait à ce qu'i paraît que c'était un… »

Sylence leva ses yeux embués vers les voix qui venait de s'attirer un des légendaires regards meurtriers de sa grand-mère maternelle. La vieille femme serra la fillette contre elle, gardant ses mains sur ses oreilles, la privant des commérages.

Sylence avait grandi avec sa grand-mère et avait appris, quatre ans plus tard que son père était un être atypique ce qui la rendait bien plus particulière encore.

Plus tard… c'était ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit quand Sylence avait demandé quand elle pourrait lancer des sorts. Trois jours après, elle recevait une lettre de l'école de magie d'Angleterre. Une réponse inespérée. Poudlard, acceptait d'accueillir sa petite fille malgré son petit soucis, c'était presque trop beau. Elle devrait absolument penser à remercier Albus qui avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps à intercéder pour elles.

* * *

Aussi lorsque ce matin de Noël, elle descendit dans la salle commune, voyant le jeune garçon taciturne de sa première année entouré de ce groupe « d'amis » qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, elle choisit de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner sans même le saluer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais… elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui parler. Le groupe arriva peu après, coupant courts aux regards étranges que lui lançaient les étudiants des autres tables. Depuis son arrivée à l'école Sylence avait essayé de se faire des amis, mais… ce n'était pas son fort. Elle avait ses humeurs, et refusait de s'attacher, pourtant…

« — Bonjour Arbreroux, » salua le garçon brun vers qui elle allait diriger ses pensées.

« — Bonjour Riddle. Joyeux Noël. »

C'était avec lui qu'elle arrivait à avoir envie de discuter, sauf ces derniers temps où elle se disait que peut-être, elle avait dans son cœur ce que sa mère appelait « une petite floraison d'un bonheur de pluie ». C'était une phrase issue d'un roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle lisait et relisait même en connaissant les phrases par cœur. Oui, Sylence pensait qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de ce garçon qu'elle appelait par son nom, comme il le faisait lui-même. Jamais ils n'avaient usé de leurs prénoms. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, et il y avait tous ces gens autour… imbus d'eux-mêmes, railleurs, hypocrites… mais lui…il était agréable à sa façon, meilleur élève de l'école, sans parents, comme elle. La seule personne avec qui Sylence passait du temps était Charlotte Paddington, une fille de Poufsouffle qui passait ses vacances avec sa mère en France. Ses parents divorcés elle s'était considérablement fermée sur elle-même et subissait parfois d'infâmes moqueries sur son physique négligé.

« — Joyeux Noël, » répondit-il évasivement, mais négligeant la question que lui posait une brunette aux grands yeux bleu pastel.

La jeune fille rougit, avala son café et fila aussi sec dans le dortoir, serrant un petit paquet rouge contre elle. Il n'était jamais seul et c'était très embarrassant. A côté de tout ce que ses amis avaient dû lui offrir. Ce présent serait ridicule, mais… elle y tenait et le faire… c'était aussi un moyen de faire face à ses sentiments et d'apprendre à vivre avec. Sans doute ne les partagerait-il jamais, mais elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'ils cessassent leurs brefs échanges à cause de ça. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa l'arbre de noël miniature posé sur la cheminée où dansaient de belles flammes. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était là, seul.

« — Tu… tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mal dégagé.

Il opina du chef et s'apprêta à monter vers le dortoir des garçons quand elle l'arrêta. Il se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard. Un regard calme sur un visage impassible qui brûlait les joues de Sylence. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle tendit précipitamment le paquet bien emballé.

« — Joyeux Noël, » chuchota-t-elle en plantant courageusement son regard dans le sien, bleu corbeau, froid et inquisiteur.

Il tendit une main pour saisir le présent et l'ouvrit doucement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'ouvrît plus tard, loin d'elle, qu'elle n'eusse pas à voir son mécontentement. Elle se ressaisit. Etre amoureuse, avoir le cœur bondissant de la poitrine chaque fois qu'il était là, ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être elle-même, de continuer à vivre normalement. Il jeta le papier sur la table la plus proche et observa le cahier à la couverture de cuir noir. Les pages étaient vierges.

« — C'est un journal, informa-t-elle doucement mais avec un sourire timide. Les amis parfois ça ne fait pas tout et puis… tu fais beaucoup de recherches j'ai vu… tu… tu pourras les noter et puis… » elle s'arrêta… elle n'avait pas le courage de continuer. « Oh ! Désolée ! J'y vais maintenant. Il faut que je m'aère l'esprit avant d'attaquer mes devoirs. »

Elle partit sans autre cérémonie, sans prendre le temps de mettre son écharpe.

* * *

Voilà voilà… Eh bien peut-être à un de ces jours…

Petite() : Premier essai du genre… j'ai juste tenté parce que l'esprit machiavélique de mister Riddle me fascine

Hum… Je tiens(et tiendrai) compte de tout ce que j'ai en tête sur les livres (mea culpa d'avance pour ma courte mémoire)

1 Macbeth acte V, scène 5


	2. Chapter 2

**To the last syllabe of recorded time** (1)

Chapitre 2, _Someday I'll find you out (2)_

_Première année, mi-octobre_

L'artiste de l'automne agite déjà son pinceau sur les feuilles des arbres. Il fait flamboyer les forêts précoces et s'impatiente certainement de faire foisonner sa tapisserie de sentiers noyés sous les feuilles mortes, comme de riches divans débordant de coussins. Cependant, cette nuit est noire et moite. Le talent est fermé à la vue en attendant que le maître reprenne son œuvre en matinée, comme plus inspiré par l'or du soleil qui sert admirablement les nuances de ses jaunes. Partout il fait sombre, les nuages pèsent sur les arbres et menacent. Le ciel semble prêt à se fendre, à éclater. L'air crépite de cette lourde atmosphère d'orage. Aucune couleur, pas même celle de la lune, ne vient faire vivre ce tableau mort. Peu importe, les yeux sont fermés. Dans le château qui s'élève, se dresse jusqu'au ciel comme un défi, derrière les vitres rendues noires par le ciel, les élèves dorment ou s'agitent.

Elle ne peut pas dormir. Quelque chose la gêne. Un sentiment étrange et inconnu qui grouille et glisse dans son bas-ventre. Comme si la moiteur de la nuit s'y était insinuée. Elle se réveille. Elle a trop chaud, elle est en sueur. Les feuilles rougissent de bientôt devoir rendre les arbres nus et pourtant il fait encore chaud comme un midi d'août. Sylence déteste cet intermédiaire de saison, moite, chaud et lourd. Elle ne peut pas dormir à cause de ça, mais aussi… parce qu'elle a soif ? Elle fronce les sourcils en réalisant que c'est peut-être cette sensation sèche dans sa gorge qui l'a réveillée. C'est la toute première fois de sa vie. Elle descend du lit. Elle se frotte les yeux. Elle a hâte qu'il pleuve ! Elle se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et boit. En retournant dans le dortoir elle se sent plus éveillée, mais elle a toujours un peu soif. Elle écoute le ciel gronder. Cela se rapproche. Elle ne voit pas trop mal. Ses yeux percent bien le noir, mais pourtant… il semble y avoir quelque chose d'étrange et de difficilement identifiable près d'une de ses camarades.

Cela se meut avec une extrême discrétion, mais c'est certain, il y a quelque chose tout de même. Sylence s'approche. Elle sent cette chose se mouvoir, mais la voit à peine. Elle n'a plus que cela à l'esprit dans les ombres. Il n'y a qu'un bruit léger. Est-ce la nuit qui vibre comme cela ? Sylence se trouve tout près de sa camarade, Bénédicte. Elle dort profondément. Elle a prit sa douche il y a peu de temps, sa peau sent le savon encore. Ses cheveux sont mouillés. Ils gouttent sur son cou où cette chose se meut. Soudain, un éclair frappe !

La nuit claque tout près de la fenêtre, les nuages se crèvent et se déversent sur la vitre en battements aigus et frénétiques. Le ciel roule une nouvelle fois, annonçant qu'il va encore frapper et faire trembler la terre. Sylence a sursauté et s'est cognée la tête. La chose est partie. Elle soupire. Elle a toujours soif et elle ne sent pas très bien. Elle a mal au ventre, elle se sent toute moite et elle est fatiguée. Elle ne pourra pas se rendormir pourtant, alors elle décide de descendre dans la salle commune. Il n'y a personne bien évidemment. La cheminée ne crépite pas. Peut-être que l'infirmière pourrait lui donner quelque chose. Ce mal de ventre devient insupportable !

Sylence pousse la porte et se retrouve dans le couloir. Il fait plus frais. Pas de fenêtre magique, pas de chaleur corporelle condensée. Il fait vraiment très sombre. Elle avance doucement. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir du dortoir, mais si elle ne peut pas dormir ! Est-ce que l'infirmerie est ouverte la nuit ? En haut des marches qui mènent vers le hall elle s'arrête. Pff, l'infirmerie ne sera pas ouverte… mais quand même, dans des cas comme ça… elle s'assoit dans le couloir, ça devient dur de rester debout… Elle a mal à en pleurer et elle a soif ! Elle pleure. Elle renifle et n'entend pas le pas vif qui se dirige vers elle.

—Mademoiselle Arbreroux ?

Elle lève la tête. Son bras nu essuie les larmes. Elle lève ses yeux d'un gris bleuté vers le professeur à la longue barbe auburn.

—Professeur… murmure-t-elle.

Il la regarde intrigué et avec compassion par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en dehors de votre dortoir ?

—Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, articule-t-elle en reniflant.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il lui tend une main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle la prend timidement.

—J'ai mal au ventre et j'ai soif, je ne peux pas dormir…

Elle distingue son regard qui pétille et elle remarque seulement maintenant la lueur au bout de sa baguette. Elle a l'esprit brouillé par sa douleur. Il l'observe un instant et lui sourit de manière réconfortante.

—Venez, je vous accompagne mademoiselle Arbreroux. On ne peut pas vous laisser déambuler au milieu des corridors dans cet état. – ce serait dangereux, ajoute-t-il plus pour lui-même.

* * *

Le lendemain Sylence recevait une lettre de sa grand-mère et une petite fiole bleue, opaque, marquée d'une étiquette : _Maux de ventre._ Sylence ôta le cachet de l'enveloppe et parcouru la lettre. 

_Ma chérie,_

_J'ai reçu un hibou de M. Dumbledore concernant ton petit problème_._ Je suis navrée de n'avoir pu t'écrire beaucoup ces derniers temps, avec le mariage de ton cher oncle William, je suis débordée. Sa gourde de fiancée ne sait même pas lancer un réparo ! Oh ! Ma petite Sylence je suis bien contente de me dire que ta mère m'aura au moins donné une petite-fille aussi adorable. Tu es tellement adorable ma chérie que j'ai du mal à me dire que tu as déjà bien grandi. Si vite. Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit incident de la nuit dernière. C'est tout à fait normal. N'hésite pas à en parler à l'infirmière, dans cette lettre je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout en détails, mais surtout il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tu deviens un petit bout de femme ma chérie. _

_Rentre vite pour Noël, ta cousine Berthe sera là, elle s'est encore fait retirer sa licence de transplanage pour deux mois ! Merlin dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille pareille ! Viens vite me montrer que tout ne va pas de travers ma puce et donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Tes cours, tes amis, tes professeurs._

_Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_Granny_

* * *

_Troisième année, fin du cours de métamorphose._

Les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Ouf, c'était terminé ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger ! C'était dur de suivre l'estomac vide et malgré ses yeux souvent brillants, rieurs, son air amical, le professeur ne faisait pas de cadeau. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons ricanaient ou, dans le cas du groupe de serpentard, semblaient conspirer.

- Mademoiselle Arbreroux, interpella le professeur alors qu'elle terminait de boucler son sac, un mot ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais elle savait bien pourquoi elle devait rester après la classe. Elle hocha la tête, boucla son sac puis s'approcha du bureau. Il attendit patiemment que les derniers élèves quitte la salle, puis ferma la porte d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais plutôt bien, merci.

- Mais vous irez sans doute bientôt mieux, sourit-il en sortant d'un des tiroirs du bureau une petite fiole en verre bleu, qu'il posa juste devant elle.

Elle lui retourna son sourire, gênée. Cette situation la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que la pensée de se retrouver face à Riddle depuis qu'elle lui avait offert son cadeau de Noël. Dumbledore, son professeur de métamorphose, lui donnait cette chose qu'elle devait boire. Il connaissait son état et devait trouver ça écœurant, parce que même s'il s'agissait d'une petite quantité, ça tenait d'un acte immoral, non ? Sylence saisit la fiole et la fourra rapidement dans une des poches de sa robe. Ce regard brillant la jugeait-il ?

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se levant, sans oser le regarder.

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous aider mademoiselle.

Elle sourit brièvement, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle d'un pas pressant. A deux pas de la porte elle aperçut Cammy Tyfer et ses petites oies grises. Elles formaient un demi-cercle et gloussaient bêtement, comme à leur habitude. C'était un fait établit et reconnu par toute l'école, bien qu'elles fussent dans la même maison, Cammy et Sylence ne s'appréciaient absolument pas.

- Personne ne m'a prévenue que l'école était devenue une basse-cour, j'aurai fait mes valises, sourit Sylence en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Elle distingua alors, adossée contre le mur, les yeux sur le sol, la maigre silhouette de Charlotte Paddington.

- C'est évident pourtant, regarde bien il y a même de la paille, répliqua Cammy avec un signe de tête méprisant en désignant les cheveux bruns, raides et fourchus de Charlotte.

Cette dernière releva les yeux vers Sylence et lui sourit.

- Je t'attendais, dit-elle. On va manger ? On pourra partager mes berlingots après, ma mère me les a envoyés ce matin.

Cammy serra la mâchoire, comment cette petite gourde osait-elle l'ignorer aussi superbement !

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque après avoir mangé, répondit Sylence, en regardant Cammy bouillonner du coin de l'œil.

Sans un autre mot ni attention quelconque pour le groupe de basse-cour elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

A table, Sylence se plaça à l'écart, mais ne manqua pas l'instant où Cammy se pencha à l'oreille de Riddle.

_Bibliothèque_

Charlotte faisait des ronds sur son parchemin. Elle avait écrit trois lignes mais son esprit n'en pouvait plus. C'était impossible de travailler dans une atmosphère aussi silencieuse. C'était oppressant ! Le gros livre de botanique ouvert à côté d'elle ressemblait à un traité de géopolitique moldu écrit en chinois. Elle leva le regard des gribouillis tracés sur son parchemin et le posa sur Sylence. Cette dernière lisait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Charlotte d'une voix ennuyée.

- Un livre d'histoire de la magie.

- Pour le devoir de mercredi ?

Sylence hocha la tête.

- C'était qui Miranda Welson déjà ?

Sylence s'apprêtait à répondre quand une ombre fut projetée sur son livre. Elle leva les yeux sur la silhouette avenante qu'elle avait tant voulu éviter. Elle sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. Il le lui rendit avec plus d'aisance.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

- Oui, vas-y.

Riddle posa sa pile de livres sur la table, à côté de son sac et prit place souplement près de Sylence. Cette dernière remarqua que Charlotte s'était faite toute petite, avait rapidement fait une boule de son parchemin couvert de graffitis et observait son livre avec une intense concentration qui déviait parfois vers la finesse des traits du garçon qui venait juste de les rejoindre. Riddle ouvrit le premier ouvrage : _Les Sabbats du XVIème siècle._

- C'est peut-être tard mais merci, lâcha-t-il simplement après avoir retrouvé son marque-page.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le ventre complètement sans dessus dessous. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis tout s'éclaira. Un petit « oh ! » de réalisation fut tout ce qu'il obtint sur l'instant. Elle se souvenait maintenant qu'elle l'avait évité jusqu'à partir pour fêter le nouvel an avec sa grand-mère qui revenait d'Espagne après avoir dû sortir son fils d'un sacré pétrin. Sa femme avait fait brûler leur chambre d'hôtel en voulant allumer un feu toute seule. Ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer ce souvenir désastreux. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter Riddle, trop mal à l'aise et là, il venait la remercier le plus simplement du monde. Le rouge pigmenta ses pommettes blanches et le bleu de ses yeux s'éclaircit.

- Eh bien… de rien… ça … ça m'a fait plaisir…

Elle se replongea dans son livre ou du moins en apparence. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, parcourir les pages du livre et griffonner sur le parchemin qu'il avait préparé à cet effet. Etait-ce réellement possible qu'il soit venu pour un simple remerciement ? La bibliothèque était plutôt vide, il aurait pu se mettre n'importe où. Est-ce qu'il voulait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Elle chassa cette dernière idée. Pourtant, il était seul, et il ne lui demandait rien, il prenait vivement des notes avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. L'air du tout premier cours, là où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, là où il s'était volontairement assit à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu au moins à ce moment-là ? Elle sentit quelque chose peser sur elle et retint un sursaut en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du regard de Riddle. Depuis combien de temps devait-elle le fixer ? Elle en rougit, souriant maladroitement.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sans cesser de la fixer.

- Euh… en fait…

Elle entendit la petite voix de Charlotte lui souffler le prénom de Miranda depuis son livre de botanique.

- ...Est-ce que Miranda Welson présidait le sabbat de 1518 ou celui de 1532 ?

Il esquissa un bref et faible sourire. Il n'était pas dupe. Il posa sa plume et tourna vivement les pages de son livre. Il s'arrêta vers le centre, un air satisfait et poussa l'ouvrage vers elle.

- Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut sur Miranda à cette page et aux deux suivantes. Celles d'avant ne sont pas nécessaires pour le devoir de mercredi.

- Oh ! merci, mais… ça te coupe dans ton travail, non ?

- J'ai terminé pour le devoir de mercredi. Il me reste seulement le devoir de métamorphose.

- Tu as déjà commencé ?

Elle nota si faiblement la lueur dans son regard qu'elle se persuada rapidement d'avoir rêvé. Son ton dégagé n'eut aucun effort à faire pour l'y aider.

- Vaguement. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Cammy m'a dit que Dumbledore t'avait retenue, c'était à cause de ça ?

Elle rougit d'un seul coup. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose de plus ? Se doutait-il que ce n'était pas un entretien élève-professeur ordinaire ?

- Euh… oui, un peu. Enfin… - Ses yeux parcoururent toute la bibliothèque sans se poser sur lui – Il voulait savoir si je n'avais pas de problème particulier, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à poser des questions si je ne comprenais pas, mais ce n'est rien… juste une petite baisse de régime.

Elle lui décocha le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle trouvât pour soutenir son mensonge.

- Oui avec ta dernière note ça paraîtrait étonnant que tu sois incapable de suivre, mais je peux t'aider à réviser si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Son cœur s'emballa et elle perçut à peine le marmonnement que Charlotte lança à l'unisson avec son coup de pied sous la table.

- D'a… d'accord…

La pendule de la bibliothèque marquait 13h25. Riddle rangea ses affaires, puis se leva.

- Ici juste après le dîner, déclara-t-il.

Puis, sur un léger signe de tête, il partit. Charlotte reposa son livre de botanique avec un soupir déchirant. Elle était aussi rouge qu'un homard sortant d'un chaudron.

- Alors comme ça tu as besoin de soutient en métamorphose ? Avec ton E à ton dernier devoir ? Marmonna Charlotte.

- Impossible de lui dire non et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que Dumbledore voulait me voir pour autre chose que mon travail scolaire. Cette Cammy se mêle de tout, elle est insupportable !

- Tu es paranoïaque Sylence. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'imagine un truc pareil ? Tu n'es quand même pas la fille cachée du professeur Dumbledore !

Sur ces mots, Charlotte éclata de rire et s'attira les foudres de la bibliothécaire. Sylence secoua la tête puis se plongea dans le livre que Riddle lui avait laissé… avec son marque-page nota-t-elle d'un sourire.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

(1) Macbeth, acte V, scène 5 : Vers la dernière syllabe du temps des souvenirs (traduction de Pierre Jean Jouve)

(2) Un jour je te découvrirai

Alors, il y a un petit mélange présent et passé… hum… c'est dans l'élan… ça peut arriver… après tout ce ne sont que des souvenirs, pas un roman strict** 0:)**

J'espère que votre lecture n'a pas été perturbée par mes étourderies, je fais confiance à Word :)


	3. Chapter 3

**To the last syllabe of recorded time**

Chapter 3°,

« Joue que nature illumine, D'un peu de couleur purpurine » (1)

_Sylence, 5ème année de vie_

—Ecoute-moi Lumila ! Cela ne peut pas s'arrêter ! Elle en a besoin !

La voix de sa grand-mère, stricte et attristée.

—Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ! Je ne peux pas la laisser vivre ça !

Sa mère pleure et crie à s'en écorcher la gorge.

—Calme-toi Lumila ! Par Merlin, calme-toi ! Tu vas la réveiller !

—Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça ! Elle n'est pas comme lui ! Elle n'est pas comme lui…

—Chut, chut, calme-toi. Là… n'y pense pas. Tout ira bien, nous la protégerons, nous ferons avec… calme-toi… tu l'aimes non ?

—Bien sûr ! …mais…

—Elle fera avec… nous l'aiderons… nous serons là…

Elles sont dans le salon, comme souvent. La porte est entrouverte. C'est ainsi que, du haut de la mezzanine, Sylence peut observer sa mère se faire bercer par sa grand-mère.

C'est depuis le fauteuil où cette dernière regarde souvent le feu, un chat sur les genoux, qu'elle caresse tendrement les cheveux de sa fille dont les épaules se secouent frénétiquement. Les sanglots sont étouffés, mais pourtant Sylence les sent. Ils ont gonflé sa petite gorge et de petites larmes lui piquent les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que sa maman pleure comme ça, mais chaque fois elle le ressent plus fort. Ça cogne, là, dans sa poitrine. Elle a toujours perçu les sentiments excessifs, même si celui qu'elle devine le mieux c'est la peur…

Nou miaule et ronronne entre ses jambes.

—Nou, maman elle pleure encore à cause de mon médicament hein ?

La fillette renifle. La chatte ronronne plus fort et lui lèche gentiment les mollets, que la petite chemise de nuit ne couvre pas.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas et la voix sonore de sa cousine Berthe retentit :

—C'est moi ! Annonce-t-elle fièrement alors qu'elle titube.

Sylence sourit malgré elle. Chaque fois que sa cousine rentre avec un air endormi et les cheveux aussi ébouriffés, elle finit par s'endormir sur le tapis sans que rien ne puisse la réveiller ou faire taire ses ronflements.

La fillette retourne finalement dans sa chambre, pleure contre son oreiller, puis s'endort profondément, la chatte dans le creux de ses genoux.

* * *

_Quatrième année, hiver, dans le parc du château_

—Sylence… tu as bien révisé ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en parcourant ses notes une fois encore. La neige recommença à tomber et tacha ses parchemins. Charlotte s'acharnait toujours sur la tête de son bonhomme de neige.

—Ah ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Maugréa-t-elle alors que le bonhomme venait de perdre sa joue droite pour la treizième fois.

—Utilise donc ta baguette, murmura Sylence, lassée.

—Non, non, je vais y arriver. Il aura des joues rondes et égales !

Sylence soupira, puis entreprit de ranger ses notes avant qu'elles ne soient irrécupérables, mais… trop tard. Une énorme vague de neige, accompagnée d'un bruit mat, faisant écho à des grognements rauques, vint éclabousser la jeune fille dont les parchemins furent trempés de flocons.

—Oh ! Pardon ! Pardon ! J'ai pas fait exprès. J'suis tombé à cause de c'te pierre, là, sous la neige.

Sylence secoua ses cheveux pour en faire tomber la neige avant de lancer un regard agacé à l'étudiant qui venait de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le bonhomme de neige de Charlotte. Cette dernière tentait vainement d'aider le garçon à se relever. Sylence ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La brindille qui soulève un chêne… Celui-ci devait mesurer pas loin de deux fois la taille de Charlotte - qui restait tout de même dans la moyenne - et avait des cheveux bruns très broussailleux.

—Euh… j'suis désolé pour ton bo'nomme de neige… euh… tu veux qu'j't'aide à le refaire… ?

—Oh ! Non, ça va aller ! De toute façon il n'avait pas les joues bien rondes.

—Et euh…ça va toi ?

Sylence, fourrant ses parchemins trempés dans son sac leva vers lui un regard mitigé… être agacée ou seulement se moquer ?

—Voilà encore l'un de ses imbéciles de Gryffondor qui fait des prouesses. Un ami à toi Paddington à n'en pas douter. Et toi Sylence, ça va, c'est de ton niveau ? Pauvre Tom, malgré tout son potentiel il n'a pas réussi à t'inculquer les bases on dirait. Tu as raison, prends un entourage à la mesure de ton intellect…

Sylence tourna le regard vers le groupe des bécasses emmitouflées dans leur énorme cape ourlée de fourrure verte et argent. Après cet énergumène de deux fois sa taille qui venait de ruiner ses notes il ne lui manquait évidemment plus que cette chère Cammy.

—Ce doit être dur d'avoir une vie si pitoyable qu'il te faille absolument te mêler de celle des autres, répliqua Sylence.

Charlotte pouffa comme une enfant, en jetant un œil vers le garçon qui s'éclipsait aussi discrètement que possible, regardant ses pieds avec embarras. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie - visiblement occupée pour un moment à en juger par son regard assassin – puis se lança à la suite du garçon.

—Voyez-vous ça ! Sylence aussi agressive qu'un hippogriffe blessé dans sa fierté !

—Aymerick, toujours aussi éloquent, répondit celle-ci sans quitter Cammy des yeux.

Le dit Aymerick se trouvait être un adolescent au visage plutôt avenant, quoiqu'au menton un peu trop pointu. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains et ses yeux de bronze brillaient toujours d'une lueur malicieuse. Un insatiable charmeur d'un an l'aîné de Sylence qui ne quittait la cour de Riddle que pour les entraînement de Quidditch.

Il portait actuellement son balai sur les épaules et affichait un sourire radieux.

—Eh ! Viens plutôt avec nous à l'entraînement, si je fais la moindre bourde je te laisserai passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Elle tourna enfin son regard vers lui, mais restait prête à toute éventualité. Cammy était de celles qui n'hésitaient pas à faire étalage de leurs talents avec une baguette – surtout pour ridiculiser un autre étudiant.

—Trop aimable, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Est-ce que tu… non rien.

—Riddle hein ?

Ses yeux brillèrent plus encore, mais son sourire ne parut pas si sincère qu'auparavant.

—Pff, comme s'il avait envie de perdre son temps avec une idiote, grogna Cammy, dans son coin, bouillonnant de rage. Tu ferais mieux de courir dans les robes de Dumbledore Sylence.

Cette petite garce ne s'en tirerai pas comme ça. Dès qu'Aymerick serait parti elles seraient seules dans la cour, sans le moindre témoin gênant. Finalement cette gourde de Charlotte Paddigton savait s'éclipser quand il le fallait. Au moins une qualité à ses crétins de Poussouflle…

Sylence l'ignora superbement - le meilleur moyen de rabattre le caquet de cette dinde – pour répondre à Aymerick qui souriait toujours.

—J'ai des choses à faire, mais ne va pas te blesser dans l'espoir que je te plaigne.

—Comme s'il pouvait en avoir envie, bougonna Cammy, l'œil sombre.

Même s'il n'était que son ex – après une relation de trois semaines tout de même ! – elle supportait mal le fait qu'il osât faire les yeux doux à cette fille ! Et devant elle par-dessus le marché !

Sylence sentait flotter dans l'air la colère de sa très exaspérante camarade. Pourquoi ne pas en jouer ? Non. Pas maintenant ! Elle avait des notes à récupérer et il fallait qu'elle trouve Charlotte. Pourquoi s'était-elle encore défilée plutôt que de répliquer !

—Il faudra que quelqu'un la prévienne que grommeler dans une écharpe en portant autant de fourrure peut vous faire passer pour un yack.

Sur ce elle se leva, sourit à son camarade et gagna le château, résistant à l'envie de s'arrêter pour jeter un œil à la figure de Cammy.

* * *

_Salle commune de Serpentard_

Riddle referma son livre d'un geste vif avant de le glisser dans son sac. Juste à temps.

—Bonjour Riddle, articula-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il lui sourit brièvement, le regard sombre et inquisiteur.

—Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

—Je suis vraiment désolée de venir te déranger dans ta lecture, mais… - Allait-elle vraiment dire ça : « Un Gryffondor est tombé dans la neige et a ruiné mon dernier cours d'histoire de la magie, est-ce que je pourrais recopier tes notes ? S'il te plaît, merci ». – Eh bien… je me demandais si… si je pouvais t'emprunter tes notes sur le cours d'histoire de la magie que l'on a eut hier.

—Pourquoi ?

Elle se sentit devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

—J'ai récemment… enfin… les miennes ont eu un léger accident…

Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle le remercia d'un sourire gêné. Il lui tendit les trois parchemins dès qu'il les eut trouvés. Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, son cœur manqua un battement. Leurs doigts venaient de se frôler, se croisant un bref instant. Il avait les mains froides mais surtout… c'était la seconde fois qu'elle le touchait de cette manière. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer, son cœur accélérer, et se secoua mentalement. Depuis un an qu'elle traînait ses sentiments elle ne devrait pas s'emballer de la sorte, même si depuis le soir où ils avaient travaillés ensembles, elle ne savait comment interpréter le moindre de ses gestes…

* * *

_Troisième année, Bibliothèque._

Sylence était venue juste après avoir terminé de dîner. Elle n'avait pas vu Riddle, sans doute n'avait-il pas faim. Il devait déjà l'attendre alors elle courrait dans les couloirs.

Elle arriva à la bibliothèque essoufflée. Elle n'avait jamais été très endurante. Elle reprit doucement sa respiration. Il n'était pas encore là. La salle était vide et incroyablement silencieuse. Elle serra la bretelle de son sac, prit une profonde inspiration, expira lentement, puis d'un pas se voulant ferme, elle se dirigea vers un bureau de libre près d'une des étagères du rayon de métamorphose. Elle posa ses affaires, et – sortant de quoi prendre des notes – son regard accrocha la fiole bleue coincée entre le livre de botanique et son pot d'encre noire. Sa main se referma instinctivement dessus. Elle l'avait déposée là pendant le cour de soin aux créatures magiques, pour plus de sécurité. Ce n'était pas un cours toujours tranquille. Elle n'avait pas eu un moment de libre depuis et son esprit avait été bien trop préoccupé par ce petit « cours particulier ». Les yeux toujours rivés sur la fiole, ses doigts resserrés autour comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose inestimable, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas. Elle sursauta avec un petit cri étouffé quand une pile d'énormes livres fit trembler la table avec un bruit sourd, comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle faillit en lâcher la fiole.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se composa rapidement un sourire aimable tout en secouant la tête et glissa le plus discrètement possible le flacon dans la poche de sa robe.

—Content que tu sois déjà là. Tu as fait vite, c'est bien.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa un peu les livres.

—Alors qu'est-ce qui te pose problème en métamorphose ?

Cette question lui fit penser à autre chose que la fatigue qui montait et la rougeur de ses joues. Fichu mensonge ! Elle l'avait presque oublié à courir comme ça et épuisée comme elle l'était de ne pas avoir pu prendre son « médicament »…

Cette pensée de fillette la fit sourire. Un bref instant. Le temps de saisir le regard inquisiteur de Riddle qui pesait sur elle.

—La théorie d'Angoria(2), lâcha-t-elle promptement, sans réfléchir.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis esquissa un sourire qu'elle qualifia de moqueur. Que venait-elle de dire ? Angoria ! Quelle andouille ! Amoureuse et éreintée certes, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle passât pour idiote non plus !

—En fait, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle a pu en arriver là et comment Maylister a-t-il pu être certain de savoir de quelle manière inverser le processus alors que ça n'a jamais été testé.

—Vraiment distraite ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il sur un ton à la limite du reproche.

Ses joues retrouvèrent d'un coup la couleur de la braise et elle ne put qu'hocher bêtement la tête.

—Tu devrais demander quelque chose à l'infirmière.

—Je pense que la semaine prochaine ça ira mieux.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Elle sourit sincèrement. Il le lui rendit, mais ses yeux froids la sondaient.

—En fait, C'est assez simple quand on le résume – sa voix était envoûtante, mielleuse – les sorts instables, sous une certaine combinaison(3) – Ses longs doigts faisaient voler souplement les pages du livre qu'il avait posé devant lui, elle en était hypnotisée. – mais si on fait un seul faux mouvement ça engendre un résultat complètement aléatoire. – Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle s'en aperçut quand elle releva son regard vers lui pour manifester un semblant d'attention – Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas pensé à le demander au professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il t'a retenue ce matin.

Elle sortit complètement de sa transe comme d'un mauvais rêve. Elle la connaissait parfaitement cette théorie, leur professeur l'avait expliquée tant de fois, et puis si l'on avait quelques connaissances de bases en métamorphose ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué à saisir.

—Eh bien.. Je… en fait… je ne me sentais pas très bien à vrai dire… j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

—C'est vrai que tu sembles pâle. Nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie plutôt que de perdre notre temps.

—Non !

Son regard se fit perçant. Elle ne put plus le quitter. Son cœur commençait à paniquer. Sous la table ses mains tremblaient, et comme pour se rassurer qu'il ne la trouverait pas, ses doigts glissèrent dans sa poche pour se refermer sur le verre tiède. Son air grave l'empêchait de se raisonner. Comment pourrait-il se douter de ça ? Il ne peut pas savoir… même s'il imagine que Dumbledore ne joue pas exclusivement le rôle d'un simple professeur il ne parviendrait pas à la percer à jour, pas vrai ? Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

—Je…

Il attendait qu'elle poursuive. Elle put décrocher son regard du sien. Ses yeux terminèrent bien vite le circuit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses genoux.

—Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Arbreroux ?

Sa voix était sévère. Elle trembla de plus belle, tentant vainement de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Il était loin d'être stupide et derrière cette question résonnait un ordre impérieux qui lui hérissait l'échine : « dis-moi tout ».

—Je… c'est… très personnel… Je… je n'aime pas beaucoup en parler.

Elle réussi à replacer son regard dans le sien. Il la fixait sans ciller. Rien ne transparaissait. Rien si ce n'était cette curiosité dangereuse. Il voulait savoir. Coûte que coûte. Elle le sentait.

—Ce… ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à l'infirmerie…

Un mensonge ! Vite un mensonge bon sang !

—En fait… écoute, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, c'est un handicap dont je n'ai pas envie de parler et qui ne se guérit pas facilement. Ma grand-mère m'envoie ce qu'il faut. Ne perdons pas notre temps à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, je crois que c'est surtout dû à l'appréhension du devoir d'histoire. Je n'arrive pas à retenir les dates.

Merci Merlin ! Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette troisième année elle arriva à rester elle-même devant Riddle.

Il arqua un sourcil, sceptique. Il la fixa un instant, puis finit par sourire. Elle ne sentit plus rien, mais ne fit pas confiance à ce sourire énigmatique.

—Oui, bien sûr. Après tout nous ne sommes que de simples camarades de classe – il prit une courte pause bien calculée – rien de plus.

Et sur ce il reporta son regard sur le livre posé entre eux.

Sylence se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ça !

—Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, aussi bas que la brise chuchote sur l'onde.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire. Elle relâcha la fiole et se frotta les yeux. Elle devenait vraiment fatiguée.

—Héléna Warool ? Demanda-t-il soudain en quittant le livre des yeux pour griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin vierge.

—Pardon ?

—Que sais-tu d'Héléna Warool ?

—15ème siècle…

Riddle secoua la tête.

—Mélissa Boisseau ?

—Fille de l'archevêque…

Encore une fois il secoua la tête.

Il enchaîna sur une série de questions, parfois simples, parfois insidieuses. Il semblait avoir mis de côté leur petit interlude mais même si elle arrivait à sourire franchement alors qu'elle répondait une aberration impensable, elle se méfiait.

La bibliothécaire vint tousser derrière eux pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps de partir. Riddle récupéra les livres qu'il avait amené et dont ils s'étaient amplement aidés pour compléter les esquisses de leur devoir de métamorphose avant de passer aux révisions d'histoire de la magie. Sylence rangea docilement ses affaires sans un bruit et sortit un livre de son sac, le livre qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle le lui tendit alors qu'ils passaient le hall, marchant d'un même pas.

—Merci, j'ai noté ce qu'il me fallait.

Il prit l'ouvrage en hochant la tête. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les siens un infime instant qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Il ne sembla pas remarquer la portée de son geste plus que ça, continuant son chemin.

Il se retint de sourire et, arrivés devant le portrait de leur salle commune, prononça le mot de passe d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

Devant la porte du dortoir des garçons il se tourna vers elle.

—Si ça ne me concerne pas je ne voudrai pas trop m'impliquer en paraissant inquiété, mais un conseil Arbreroux, va à l'infirmerie dès demain matin – Il marqua un temps - ou je serai seul à m'en sortir à l'examen de mercredi.

Elle lui sourit amicalement pour le remercier en lui promettant qu'elle irait. Sans un autre mot il ouvrit la porte du dortoir et referma derrière lui.

Sylence se fit aussi discrète que possible et se glissa doucement sous ses draps. Elle se repassa la scène d'après-dîner jusqu'à ce que Morphée vint lui ouvrir sa porte. Se pouvait-il que Riddle n'eût pas trop mal prit le fait qu'elle eût voulu garder son pénible secret ? Se pouvait-il qu'il fût froisser simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Quoiqu'il en fût ce soir là Sylence s'endormit avec un sourire après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole en verre…

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

(1) : Louise Labé. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre et puis Sylence rougit beaucoup je trouve.

(2) : Lalala… Je ne donnerai pas d'explication, il fallait écouter ce que Riddle disait :p

(3) : « Vous pouvez répéter la question ? »

Désolée d'avoir été si longue… j'ai plus de mal que je ne l'avais pensé au départ, surtout avec tout ce que je veux faire en même temps. Je voudrai bien un retourneur de temps.

Riddle me donne du fil à retordre… il ne veut pas faire ce que je veux :(

Enfin j'espère que votre patience fut récompensée.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the last syllabe of recorded time**

_Chapitre 4°_

_« Tes jardins pleins de soupirs et d'intrigues »__(1)_

_Cinquième année_

La pluie de l'automne battait les vitres et le plafond magique montrait de gros nuages noirs dans un ciel sombre. La période d'Halloween approchait et le climat lui ferait honneur. La plupart des élèves se réjouissaient déjà en se racontant leurs préparatifs. Chez cet arrogant de Malfoy le faste et l'angoisse seraient à l'honneur. Elle connaissait déjà ses vantardises par cœur, tous les ans la même rengaine quand ce n'était pas chez Typher ou Rosier, c'était chez lui qu'aurait lieu la plus impressionnante et terrifiante fête de l'année ! Des lutins de Cournailles pour une traque gigantesque dans un labyrinthe de végétation mouvante et agressive. Des nouvelles variétés de plantes carnivores décoreraient la maison et attention à qui s'approcherait trop près. Une blague fusa sur le fait que cette année il devrait inviter des Mudblood(2) pour voir si ces plantes mangeaient véritablement n'importe quoi, comme indiquer dans les livres. Une vague de rires sonores puis le sujet dériva sur des zombies, la mention d'un loup-garou en cage et toutes sortes de choses…

Même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table elle l'entendait clairement, toute la grande salle profitait de l'étalage des avantages de la richesse familiale, de son rang supérieur de sorcier au sang pur et certains imbéciles portaient un regard envieux absolument écœurant. Seule l'arrivée calme et froide de Riddle pouvait le modérer et éventuellement un mot le faisait taire pour la moitié du repas.

Cependant cette année ce fut différent, par parce que Malfoy s'était instantanément tu dès que Riddle avait posé un pied dans la grande salle, mais parce qu'un hibou grand duc aux plumes sombres venait de déposer sur les genoux de Sylence une enveloppe noire cachetée de cire rouge.

Les mains tremblantes, les entrailles nouées et la gorge aride, elle brisa le sceau tandis que d'instinct, son cœur manquait un battement qui lui coupa la respiration durant quelques douloureuses secondes. Elle tira de l'enveloppe un faire-part noir et blanc où étaient griffonnés des mots de réconfort et de compassion dans une écriture fine et soignée qu'elle avait du mal à lire. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans ses tempes et sa vue se brouillait. Elle avait pali sur le mot « condoléances » qui lui avait sauté aux yeux comme un épouvantard tout juste sortit de sa boîte.

Tout le monde autour d'elle parlait, mais elle ne les entendait plus, il n'y avait que le vide. Un vide abyssal qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir combler. Une partie d'elle-même venait de sombrer dans cette faille béante qu'elle couvrit courageusement alors qu'elle se levait, incapable de tenir correctement quelque chose en main. Elle eut un mal fou à mettre son sac sur une épaule puis à quitter la salle du pas le plus assuré qu'elle pu obtenir de ses jambes flageolantes tandis que sa respiration était bloquée par les larmes qu'elle gardait pour le moment enfermées dans sa gorge.

Elle força un sourire à Charlotte qui venait de lui courir après pour lui montrer des bonbons reçus de la part de son père en voyage en Egypte. Prétendant avoir quelque chose d'important à terminer, Sylence laissa la jeune fille dans le hall et avança, la tête haute, le corps tendu, vers la salle commune de sa maison.

Elle n'eut pas la force de monter dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé face au foyer. La salle était vide et seulement illuminée par une bougie posée sur la cheminée. Elle voulait rester dans l'ombre où voyant sans être vu, elle pourrait sentir la moindre respiration d'un quelconque intrus. Elle avait tant besoin de cette solitude pour réaliser que sa grand-mère, l'unique membre de sa famille encore proche d'elle, venait de mourir. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Elle ne supporterait pas la lumière, elle ne supporterait personne. Une partie de son esprit sombrait dans le néant.

Elle sortit la fiole de verre bleu fourrée dans sa poche et l'observa sans la voir. Elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle contenait – où plutôt, ce qu'elle ne contenait plus. Son doigt glissa sur le goulot où quelques dépôts bruns et secs empêchaient une fermeture hermétique. Qu'importe, ses traces brunes étaient les dernières gouttes du liquide qui avait occupé ce flacon. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte – ou presque – cela la dégouttait et elle le serait plus encore désormais que seule, elle devrait se procurer ce fluide, sans personne pour la soutenir et calmer son aversion. Elle contempla l'étiquette où la main assurée de sa grand-mère avait élégamment noté : « Pour les maux d'estomac. Sylence ».

Sa mère, sa grand-mère… elle s'était dit un jour qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être pas leur survivre, ce serait trop dur… c'était fait, sans son accord. Les larmes continuaient de se déverser sur ses joues mais elle ne les sentait plus. Comme elle n'entendit pas le portrait de l'entrée laisser passer quelqu'un. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un livre en main, mais ne le lu pas.

-Arbreroux.

Sa voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Autoritaire et froide.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Les cours vont commencer.

-Oh… déjà ?

Elle maudit sa voix fébrile et étranglée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Aucune inquiétude dans sa voix, juste un ordre vaguement déguisé d'un ton mielleux.

-Rien, j'ai juste des maux de tête en ce moment, un truc de fille.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étiquette de la fiole. Bien évidemment, elle mentait. Elle lui mentait toujours quand elle ne le regardait pas et se forçait à sourire. C'était cette fiole qui avait son intérêt pour le moment. Plusieurs fois elle en avait eut en sa possession, la gardant le plus discrètement possible. Il y avait plus derrière cette étiquette, ce verre opaque que de banales aigreurs d'estomac. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir indéfiniment. Personne ne lui cachait bien longtemps la vérité.

Elle força un sourire qu'il entrevit à peine dans les ombres. Peut importe qu'il le lui rende, elle voulait juste qu'il cesse de l'observer aussi intensément. Il attendait quelque chose de plus que ce banal mensonge, quelque chose qu'elle nierait jusqu'à être au pied du mur. Elle priait pour que ce jour ne vint jamais, sachant bien qu'il serait impossible de le tenir longtemps éloigné de la vérité. Il avait réussi à faire de son affliction une angoisse grandissante d'un simple regard.

Pourtant, elle lui était finalement reconnaissante. Son cœur était affolé mais elle se sentait un peu mieux, hors de cette solitude qu'elle avait cherchée. Lui seul malgré un manque flagrant de compassion pouvait lui donner envie de sortir du noir. Finalement, bien qu'il ne semblât voir qu'un lourd secret à déterrer, un moyen de s'approprier un peu plus de pouvoir sur un étudiant de sa maison, il cessait de la considérer comme une fillette simplement capable de rivaliser avec lui dans certaines matières. La verrait-il un jour comme autre chose ?

Comme elle remettait soigneusement la fiole dans la poche de sa robe, il posa son livre sur le coussin, elle mit sa main juste à côté, effleurant le bout de ses doigts. Juste pour une fois, trouver un peu de réconfort dans le silence, la distance et oublier que nous ne serons jamais du même monde même avec la meilleure volonté. A sa surprise, il les bougea doucement, affirmant le contact, léger, furtif, puis bientôt les glissa entre les siens. Elle rougit, mais le noir n'en laissait rien voir.

Il contemplait les flammes et si l'on se fiait à l'expression stricte et pensive de son visage, l'on aurait dit qu'il se concentrait sur une marche à suivre, qu'il réglait quelques détails importants ou revenait sur un point obscur mais absolument pas qu'il agissait exclusivement pour le bien être de l'autre.

Elle mit sa tête contre ses genoux pliés sur sa poitrine et laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler. Elle se sentit un peu mieux quand de son pouce il caressa sa paume, mais ce fut extrêmement bref. A peine quelques secondes après il lâcha sa prise, brusquement, prit son livre et sortit sans un mot.

C'était un cours de métamorphose. Elle savait que le professeur comprendrait. Elle irait le voir juste avant le déjeuner. En attendant elle restait sous le choc et plus encore avec le geste un peu trop chaleureux de Riddle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Cinquième année, printemps_

—Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer ? Il fait tellement beau ! S'extasia Charlotte, une main en visière pour pouvoir observer le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, sans le moindre nuage.

—Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, il y a des gens de ta maison là-bas, mais je commence à avoir mal au crâne, déclara Sylence.

—C'est dommage que tes migraines te reprennent pile quand il fait beau ! Tu seras à l'infirmerie ? On se verra au déjeuner ?

—Je pense plutôt terminer le devoir de botanique.

—Hum, tu sais qu'on est en vacances au moins ? Mais bon, tu es si bizarre parfois, alors à plus tard, j'espère que ça va vite passer qu'on aille se promener au bord du lac !

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'ombre rafraîchissante du château elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes pour supporter la douleur. Sa respiration devenait pénible et bientôt le sang glisserait de sa narine. En effet, le printemps s'annonçait chaud et ensoleillé mais elle devait se faire une raison, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter.

Sentant peser sur elle un œil attentif elle se retourna pour apercevoir Riddle assit sur un banc sous un arbre, entouré de quelques-uns de ses « fidèles » toujours à le suivre partout. Mme Pince devait avoir interdit aux élèves de rester dans la bibliothèque alors que le temps était si chaud. Elle sourit pour cacher le malaise que créait l'intensité de son regard.

Depuis le matin de la mort de sa grand-mère il semblait l'étudier de loin, prêter un grand intérêt à ses moindres faits et gestes, plus particulièrement quand elle tentait de s'esquiver lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour mensuellement chercher une fiole vitale. Sur ce sujet, heureusement que Dumbledore avait pu lui fournir une adresse sûre tout en compatissant à la perte d'une « femme aussi exceptionnelle », « meilleure journaliste de son époque ».

Riddle se doutait-il que… ? Non. Impossible, même s'il était brillant il ne pouvait savoir. Elle faisait tout pour ne rien montrer. Il répondit d'un vague signe de tête et rien de plus, retournant à sa lecture.

Le vent lui caressa le visage, chargé de l'odeur du soleil et des senteurs sauvages des fleurs. Il fut accueillit avec plaisir mais bientôt, elle sentit le sang glisser de sa narine jusqu'à ses lèvres.

* * *

Plus d'un mois ! Vraiment, le temps passe si vite. Eh bien, je vais tenter de reprendre ça en mains malgré les exams. Cependant, à chaque fois je me retourne l'esprit pour savoir si Riddle n'est pas trop OOC (out of character). Damn you Riddle !

(1)Baudelaire

(2)Hum je n'ai pas le terme français en tête


	5. Chapter 5

**To the last syllabe of recorded time**

_Chapitre 5° _

_Souvenirs dans l'ombre de la pluie_

_Plusieurs années après la sortie de Poudlard_

—Te souviens-tu Astaroth ?

Le chat sur ses genoux étira ses pattes avant puis sembla se rendormir, blottit entre les plis de la lourde robe de sorcier que portait sa maîtresse.

—Penses-tu qu'il vienne un jour ici, après tout ce temps ?

Le chat feula pour exprimer son mécontentement à cette idée. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent puis il se calma, léchant nonchalamment les doigts de la sorcière.

Le feu de l'âtre crépitait dans le silence de la nuit. Les crickets étaient derrière les fenêtres, dans la pelouse humide et chantaient sans êtres entendus. La lune formait un croissant parfait, haut dans le ciel noir, entre de gros nuages. Bientôt, il pleuvrait et tous les parfums de la pluie, ruisselant sur les pétales des fleurs fermées n'apporteraient que la terrible preuve de la solitude.

—Va-t-on mourir seuls Astaroth ?

Il se mit à ronronner, s'étirer pour enfin se lever et venir - debout sur ses pattes arrière, celles de devant posées la poitrine de sa maîtresse – loger son museau au creux de sa nuque, sa langue râpeuse précédant ses petites dents pointues sur le lobe de son oreille droite.

Astaroth avait toujours été possessif et méfiant, mais plus encore dans la solitude de ces années ayant à peine obtenu le goût délicat et amer de la vengeance.

Estimant que c'était assez de réconfort, il s'arrêta pour s'asseoir et planter son intense regard de chat dans celui de sa maîtresse. Son œil droit, vert comme l'anis, recelait la sagesse d'un gardien, son œil gauche, rouge comme le sang, dénotait possessivité et férocité.

Combien de fois ce chat avait-il griffé Charlotte lorsqu'elle avait approché sa main ? Combien de fois avait-il feulé sous le regard mauvais des étudiants qui partageaient la même salle commune que Sylence ? Surtout, combien de fois avait-il grogné en apercevant Riddle avant de venir se blottir contre sa maîtresse ? Qu'avait-il fait d'autre encore ? Se demanda-t-elle, cherchant dans sa mémoire tout en glissant ses doigts sur le pelage noir charbon de son fidèle compagnon.

_Sixième année, fin du cours de métamorphose_

Les élèves quittaient en hâte ce cours qui mettait à rude épreuve leur estomac en ayant lieu tout juste avant l'heure du déjeuner. Le professeur s'était assit derrière son bureau et les regardait partir avec un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants. Ce jour encore avait été une leçon particulièrement divertissante.

—Miss Arbreroux, un mot s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se levait, sac en main.

Elle acquiesça faiblement avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Il attendit que tous sortent, puis dirigea son regard vers elle, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Elle était blême, mais pas autant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle semblait fatiguée et n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche de tout le cours. Il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit vaguement. Sans plus attendre il tira d'un des tiroirs de son bureau deux petites fioles en verre bleu et les lui tendit. Elle les saisit brusquement. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'anticipation, mais son air de dégoût en disait long sur ce le combat intérieur qu'elle se livrait. Elle avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se contenir et supporter la douleur du manque et en même temps elle devait se sentir fière d'avoir réussit à se priver tout ce temps.

—Merci professeur, lâcha-t-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle détestait ça ! Elle n'avait pas pu se les procurer à cause de ses menstruations insoutenables et aujourd'hui il les lui tendait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde.

—C'est tout naturel miss Arbreroux, vous avez malencontreusement manqué la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je déplorerai qu'une des plus brillantes étudiantes de cette école nous quitte prématurément.

Cette compassion et cet air de faire semblant que rien n'était, l'exaspéraient. Que cachait-il comme jugement derrière le bleu si attentif et compatissant de son regard ?

Un miaulement rauque et enroué, bien plus près du grognement se fit entendre, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir un chat noir assit sur le palier. Son chat. Il avait le regard sur Dumbledore, fixant sans ciller le professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier tourna son attention vers le félin au regard perçant et il s'ensuivit un silence tendu durant lequel les deux s'étudièrent minutieusement.

—Voilà un terrible compagnon, murmura finalement Dumbledore brisant le contact avec l'animal pour revenir sur son étudiante.

—Oui, merci encore professeur, bonne journée, répondit Sylence avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

Dumbledore lança un dernier regard au chat, rejouant dans son esprit les menaces lues dans ses yeux, plus particulièrement dans cet œil sanguin. Voilà donc qui permettait à son étudiante de rester debout en lui offrant ce dont elle avait besoin. Pauvre petite.

_Sylence, cinquième année de vie_

Un soir d'orage. Sylence avait le nez collé sur un des immenses carreaux de la baie vitrée. Ses petites tresses étaient fatiguées de la journée, laissant des mèches plus courtes s'éparpiller tout autour de son visage. Elle avait couru comme une folle dans toute la maison pour échapper aux leçons de sa grand-mère et éviter de manger de la blanquette de veau.

Cependant l'orage la captivait. Elle aimait entendre la pluie battante et regarder ses gigantesques éclairs bleus s'abattre avec fracas sur la terre détrempée. Elle venait de prendre son médicament et elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle voulait manger du chocolat toute la soirée pendant que sa grand-mère lui raconterait les histoires du monde dès son retour de chez madame Plumbeck, la voisine qui faisait des tartes aux pommes.

Ensuite elle irait voir les bébés de Nou et elle penserait à un jour quand elle aurait le sien. Après… après elle voudrait bien aller chercher des ingrédients dans les bois et chasser des escargots, puis ils mangeraient de la glace, puis sa maman lui referait ses nattes et elles feraient un gâteau et elles regarderaient l'album photos… Bien sûr, sur cet album il manquerait toujours une personne… Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, jamais entendu…

—A quoi il ressemblait papa ? Demanda Sylence en dessinant sur la buée qui recouvrait la vitre.

Le cœur de sa mère fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine et le magazine qu'elle lisait tomba mollement sur le tapis. Sa voix resta étranglée dans le nœud de sa gorge. Un éclair s'ébattit dans le jardin sous les yeux ébahis de sa fille qui ponctua son extase d'un « woua ! » retentissant.

L'enthousiasme du spectacle passé l'enfant se tourna vers sa mère qui la fixait sans ciller, le regard embué.

—Viens là ma chérie, articula Lumila avec peine.

Sylence s'approcha, le visage triste, à l'image de celui de sa mère. Elle se hissa sur ses genoux et la serra fort dans ses petits bras qui ne faisaient même pas le tour. Une main lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

—Sylence, mon petit ange… ton père…– elle marque une pause, cherchant péniblement ses souvenirs qu'elle voudrait ne pas avoir – ton père était beau… très beau et tu as – elle reprit son souffle pour contrôler sa voix chevrotante – tu as exactement ses yeux Sylence. Des yeux magnifiques… - les larmes ne restèrent pas plus longtemps au coin de ses yeux et envahir ses joues – Il ne faut pas te tracasser, tout ira bien Sylence, tout ira bien…

—Sylence ! Viens voir ce que Mme Plumbeck m'a donné pour toi, appela la voix de sa grand-mère depuis l'entrée.

—Va vite, mon bel ange, j'arrive, la poussa sa mère.

L'enfant lui posa un gros baiser sur la joue et alla rejoindre sa mamie dans la pièce adjacente.

Dans la cuisine Sylence regardait son chocolat sans y toucher. Nou ronronnait entre ses jambes, tentant vainement de la consoler.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Interrogea sa grand-mère.

—Maman elle est malheureuse parce que papa il est toujours jamais là ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas Sylence, tu la rends très heureuse ta maman. Elle t'aime beaucoup.

—Et papa ? Même s'il est pas là, est-ce qu'il nous aime ?

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. La chatte s'empressa de grimper sur les genoux de sa plus jeune maîtresse et s'y blottit en ronronnant.

—Je…

Mme Arbreroux tourna la tête vers sa petite-fille, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. De grands yeux innocents brouillés de tristesse attendaient une réponse mais devinaient que ce calme n'était pas pour présager une réplique favorable et chaleureuse. La petite le sentait, elle en était certaine, elle sentait la tension qui venait de se jeter sur la pièce comme une ombre vorace… c'était dans ses instincts de sentir tout ça… peur, tristesse, joie, malveillance, embarras et tant d'autres.

La fillette baissa les yeux sur son bol et bu son chocolat sans un mot, sans un bruit.

—Je ne sais pas Sylence, articula finalement sa grand-mère, mais je suis certaine qu'il pense à vous.

Comment lui dire et lui expliquer tout le vice qui peut corrompre une âme et tout le plaisir que cette âme peut prendre à être corrompue ?

_Quelques années après la sortie de Poudlard_

La nuit était froide et l'air électrique. Pour la énième fois elle se retourna dans son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Elle était soulagée, elle avait voulu son action, y avait même prit plaisir, mais cela n'avait pas comblé le vide qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, à une vitesse folle depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école.

Elle avait appris, elle l'avait cherché, trouvé, apaisé son esprit mais cela n'avait pas rappelé les morts. Peu importe que cela passe inaperçu dans la masse des affreux évènements qui agitaient en ce moment toute la communauté des sorciers, ce n'était pas ça qui causait le manque.

Elle n'y ferait rien et le seul qui aurait pu peut-être apaiser le vide ne se trouvait nul part. Nul part… vraiment ? Peut-être partout. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il soit quelque part derrière toute cette agitation. Passerait-elle à travers les mailles avec ce qu'elle savait et le fait qu'elle refuse de s'impliquer ?

Elle se retourna une dernière fois avec cette question en tête, juste avant d'entendre Astaroth grogner depuis le couloir.

Un mot, une pensée et le destin fait le reste…

* * *

Pas beaucoup de Riddle… disons qu'il est puni. J'attends qu'il fasse exactement ce que je veux. :p 

Désolée pour toutes les fautes de frappe qui m'échappent ! (cette remarque vaut pour tous les chapitres) Je ne suis pas des plus vigilantes devant un écran.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To the last syllabe of recorded time**_

_Chapitre 6°_

_J'écris mes souvenirs sur des morceaux de verre  
Mais comme de fragiles papillons, ils sont éphémères…_

_Vacances d'été avant la sixième année_

Sylence jetait des coups d'œil peu assurés autour d'elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas un lieu où il fallait être vu. L'allée des embrumes était mal famée, mais personne n'oserait l'approcher, son regard sévère prévenait bien les malvenus, comme le chat qui trottait derrière elle, telle une ombre fantomatique.

Elle détestait descendre dans cette allée et plus encore sachant ce qu'elle venait y chercher. Les murs sales et noirâtres ne cessaient de lui donner des frissons, l'endroit empestait la magie noire et les sorciers traînant leur robe par ici avaient l'air patibulaire, nourris d'une sorcellerie malsaine, leur bouche prête à cracher un sort impardonnable sur le premier qui les bousculerait. Souvent leurs lèvres se tordaient d'un sourire diabolique qui leur valait un regard glacial et un grognement félin lourds de menaces.

La première fois, durant les courtes vacances ayant suivies la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait dû avoir recours à sa baguette. Un coin mal famé qu'il fût sorcier ou non restait régit par la loi du plus fort.

Le soleil brillait encore malgré le début de soirée, mais ici, il était comme impuissant, incapable de percer entre les toits décrépis et tordus qui venaient toucher leur voisin où les pierres du plus haut étage. Rares étaient les coins où un rayon perçait nettement, comme un halo saint dans la cour du diable.

C'était étrange comme cette allée filtrait si bien les sons animés et chaleureux qui auraient pu venir du Chemin de Traverse. Au moins, si jamais Cammy s'y trouvait, elle ne l'entendrait pas piailler…

Sylence s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité. Cammy était une peste bien capable, à cause des vacances, de se retrouver par ici. Si jamais elle la voyait elle ne se gênerait pas pour colporter les plus impensables rumeurs. Décidément même en se trouvant loin du château cette pimbêche venait l'ennuyer.

Ce fut avec ses idées noires qu'elle heurta un passant à la sortie de la rue. Elle leva sur lui un regard si sombre qu'elle fut étonnée de le voir le lui rendre. Elle faillit en lâcher son sac.

—Riddle ! Put-elle seulement articuler.

—Ce n'est pas un endroit très recommandé. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Pourquoi étais-tu ici ?

—Et toi ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire chafouin.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigna le petit sac d'un signe de tête, le regard inquisiteur.

—Ma tante m'a demandé qu'aller lui trouver quelques ingrédients et il ne faudrait pas que je mette trop de temps à les lui rapporter. On se verra à l'école.

Elle reprit son chemin, courant presque.

—Bonnes vacances cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune de serpentard_

Sylence pleurait silencieusement, une main douloureusement crispée sur une fiole de verre bleu…vide. Le mot nommant le contenu n'était plus qu'un morceau de parchemin détrempé, tâché d'encre noire. Son ventre était crispé lui aussi. Le supplice se propageait jusque dans les reins, jusque dans la colonne, et s'écrasait dans son crâne par vagues déchirantes. La plénitude prenait plus de temps pendant les menstrues et ce soir elle était particulièrement longue. En avait-elle prit assez ?

La douleur devint trop vive, atteignant un pic en quelques millièmes de secondes et le verre vola pour s'écraser contre le mur. Le son éclata comme du pyrex, perçant, sonnant contre la pierre, couvrant le bruit du portrait qui s'ouvrait ; l'ouverture que la fiole avait manquée de peu.

Sylence perçut le grincement. Son cœur manqua un premier battement puis un second lorsque son regard se posa sur la sombre silhouette de Riddle qui – son chapeau allongeant sa haute figure, sa robe le rendant fantomatique, et l'unique lumière des torches dans son dos – apparaissait comme la mort elle-même. Elle sentit son sang se glacer, la paralysie gagner doucement ses artères, veines, vaisseaux et capillaires ; la tension, hérisser les poils de sa peau et la panique noyer son esprit.

Il franchit le seuil, son regard sombre et sévère toujours dans le profond violet de celui de la jeune sorcière. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un « réparo » à peine audible en direction du verre. Il fit léviter la fiole jusqu'à lui puis l'attrapa de sa main libre afin de l'observer.

Sylence voyait tout se dérouler au ralentit et pourtant son esprit bouillonnait. Tout son corps restait figé alors qu'elle savait devoir réagir. Même la douleur venait d'être recalée au second plan.

Il s'avança tranquillement et lui tendit le flacon. Il constata que sa main tremblait tandis que son regard vacillait entre crainte passive et peur agressive.

* * *

_Poudlard, 1ère année, septembre_

Elle était loin de paraître l'âge réglementaire d'admission, et d'un. En second, elle sentait bizarre. Une odeur de lait qui n'était pas déplaisante, voire même agréable… oui relaxante peut-être… Mais par-dessus ça elle avait les yeux bleus et violets. Personne n'a les yeux bleus et violets. Du moins, pas un sorcier ordinaire s'était-il persuadé. Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour s'inquiéter d'une fillette un peu étrange.

Il inclina la tête, boucla son instinct pour le moment et quitta la salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

* * *

_Poudlard, salle commune de serpentard_

Encore cette odeur. Il claqua le livre qu'il lisait avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Elle était la seule à sentir comme cela dans toute l'école et ce depuis le premier jour. Il aurait dû être exaspéré et lui jeter ce regard noir qu'il réservait à ceux qui le dérangeaient dès qu'elle s'était approchée, mais cet étrange parfum de lait le rendait calme et il trouvait agréable de le percevoir dans l'air.

Il tourna vers elle un regard impassible avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était couverte de neige fondue, trempée et des mèches en batailles s'échappaient de sa tresse.

* * *

_Poudlard, vacances de printemps_

Pour une journée de printemps il faisait extrêmement chaud. Pour une journée chaude il était bien plus que surprenant de l'apercevoir dehors. Cette imbécile de Poufsouffle n'était nul part. Une brise parcourue la cour, faisait siffler les arbres.

Il la regarda s'éveiller dans un sursaut, alors que son chat s'étirait tranquillement de tout son long. A peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux que son nez se mit à saigner. Elle sembla jurer entre ses dents, bloquant d'une main l'écoulement du sang et posant l'autre sur son crâne comme pour faire cesser un mal quelconque.

Le sourire forcé et tendu qu'elle lui dédia en passant devant lui n'aurait même pas leurrer son « amie ». Son instinct le titilla comme le tout premier jour.

* * *

_Poudlard, bibliothèque_

L'odeur des vieux livres, des grimoires gonflés d'encre ayant gagné le parfum de la poussière, du renfermé et du temps bataillait avec une légère effluve de lait. Le lait que l'on donne au chaton. Oh oui ! Il se souvenait bien du chaton de cette idiote de moldue de l'orphelinat. Elle avait pleuré pendant une semaine.

Un sourire cruel au bord des lèvres il marcha jusqu'à la source de cette fragrance ayant sur lui un effet apaisant qu'il appréciait et détestait pour cette unique raison.

Il laissa tomber les livres sur la table de travail. Le bruit sourd la fit vaguement sursauter et malgré la pointe de bien-être qui perçait loin en lui il garda suffisamment de jugeote pour saisir le soin qu'elle mettait à glisser une fiole bleue dans sa poche : le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

_Pourdlard, salle commune de Serpentard_

Sylence se leva sans faire le moindre bruit, enfila sa robe de chambre et, se tournant vers la porte, rencontra le regard pénétrant d'Astaroth.

Le chat semblait curieux ; la tête penchée sur le côté, sa queue balayant doucement le sol. Il s'avança dans le silence le plus total, se frotta contre les jambes de sa maîtresse et revint s'asseoir devant elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

—Je reviens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta au bas des escaliers, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante, troublée par une faible lueur près du foyer.

Cette nuit-là le ciel était noir, sans lune. Comme d'habitude la cheminée vibrait d'un feu mourrant. Cependant, la salle n'était pas vide.

Elle pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette sur le canapé, ses cheveux plus noirs que toute la scène, mis en évidence par l'éclat émanant – très certainement – de sa baguette. Elle hésita puis finalement s'approcha, faisant connaître sa présence par une toux discrète.

Il ne tourna la tête, refermant son livre, que quand elle fut juste à côté du sofa. Il leva les yeux. Elle était gênée, souriant gauchement, une main sur les coussins, l'autre tirant nerveusement sur la manche de son peignoir.

—Salut, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que… hum… je te dérange ?

Bien évidemment oui. Il n'était pas descendu au milieu de la nuit dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler. De plus, il ne s'était pas installé dans son habituel fauteuil spécialement pour éviter que sa lecture ne fusse facilement identifiable au premier coup d'œil.

Devant son silence, elle s'assit, se calant au plus près de l'accoudoir, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et posa son regard sur le feu.

Une poignée de secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il se demanda s'il devait lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il voulait être seul, s'il devait se montrer diplomate ou bien rester silencieux, attentif à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dire. Elle, s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'il était encore debout si tard.

—Désolée, dit-elle finalement. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

—Je vois ça.

Elle sourit et le silence retomba.

Il porta son regard sur les braises. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, elle s'était endormie.

Que faisait-elle dans cette maison ? Elle ne fréquentait pas particulièrement ses camarades et restait en-dehors des bassesses qui se tramaient, de l'hypocrisie générale, du profit. Etait-elle plus sournoise ? Elle était certainement indépendante et solitaire, nichant sous cette pâleur d'ange quelque sombre secret.

Il se secoua mentalement. Il se posait trop de questions sur cette fille et obtenait trop peu de réponses.

* * *

_Poudlard, cour du château_

—… Il va mourir parce qu'il m'en a donné le pouvoir.

Ses yeux étaient désormais pourpre et or et il comprit lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot de sa phrase que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne révèlerait son secret à lui. Il sut à cet instant précis pourquoi ils étaient dans la même maison. Elle aimait le pouvoir.

* * *

Désolée, de tout le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ça... 

Dire que je n'en suis même pas satisfaite. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant pour vous.

P.S : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ( il était temps que je l'écrive)

Happy Mad : Eh bien merci. Sylence, ma chère Sylence, ma mignonne petite création, un vampire ?! Ah ! Un peu de patience, elle risque bien de tout murmurer à l'oreille de Tom dans le chapitre 7.

(comment vous forcer à lire la suite )

P.P.S : Arrêtez de la traiter de vampire... pauvre gosse...


End file.
